Tomboy Valentine: That Night
by JoeKingV1
Summary: Sequel to Tomboy Valentine. Yosuke's and Chie's first night (And second day) together. What will happen between them? How will they spend their first night and day? And what is going on with Kanji? Fluff. Yosuke/Chie Pairing


_**Tomboy Valentine: That Night**_

_**(FOREWORD: Why have I submitted these in Persona Series and not the Crossover section? I honestly believe these will be noticed more in the Persona section. I am aware there is a crossover section, and if this breaks the rules and risks having these stories taken down or something, I will move them. Sorry if I come off as an idiot here, but I thought I should point this out.)**_

_**A sequel fic already. So this is again a Yosuke/Chie story and now it covers what happens that night and the next day. I did want to do another Y/C story and having it be a sequel isn't a bad idea. Shaunaa12 and chronocross wanting another one of these also helped. Thanks for the reviews you two, much appreciated. (Though this isn't the best Y/C fic on the site. Believe me, look up 1 More Chance.)**_

_**And if some people might wonder since this takes place during their first night; there's no sex in this. I've written scenes like that before, but one thing at a time alright? Anyway, same deal as before, a Yosuke/Chie fic. Fluff.**_

_**Atlus owns Persona, I don't.**_

_**February 14**__**th**__** 2:29AM**_

Yosuke groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed some light in his room. He slowly raised his head and noticed the TV was on. The clock said it was 2:29AM, and there seemed to be a kung-fu movie on. But he never watches those. So that means...

He turned his head to see Chie Satonaka resting her head on his shoulder, watching the film intently. He then gave a big smile. "So I wasn't dreaming the entire thing." Chie then raised her head to look at him and smiled back. "Did I wake you?" He shook his head. She responded with a little kiss on his cheek, bringing a small blush to his cheeks and a small laugh.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked him, which he responded with a nod. "Gotta admit, he wasn't kidding when he said he enjoyed being comfortable in bed. Best sleep I've had in a long time. Though someone was a big help with that." He said the last line with a smile while looking at Chie. She gave a small giggle.

"It is really warm in bed tonight, haven't been this warm for a while. I wish we wouldn't have to leave bed in the morning." She said while looking back to the TV. Yosuke responded by using his arm to pull Chie slightly closer. "Who says we have to?" He said with a grin. Chie rolled her eyes with a laugh. "We have to eat sometime. Aswell as obvious other things."

He shrugged. "Sure, but who says we can't eat in bed? Can have the whole day just for us. I'm sure we can think of an excuse for everyone else." Yosuke grinned while thinking about it, which made Chie slowly trace a finger over his shirt. "You really have wanted this for some time haven't you?" She said while looking at him.

Yosuke looked back at her and nodded firmly. "More than anything." He gave her a warm smile. "I honestly haven't been so happy since we solved the murder case." He used his other free hand to hold hers. "And right now, I'd be happy just staying here with you." Chie's response he probably didn't expect. She broke out in quiet laughter.

"Man Yosuke, where did you hear that line? Sounds like something a kid would use." Yosuke grumbled. "I didn't think it was that bad..." Chie kept laughing while moving up so her head was by his own. "Regardless, I get what you mean. And I feel the same." She gave him a loving smile which he returned before giving her a small kiss.

"What're you watching anyway?" He motioned his head to the TV. Chie shrugged. "Not sure, it's called Fighting Street... Legend of... something, I can't remember. It doesn't seem to be too good anyway." Yosuke looked at the TV. Seemed to be some woman wearing black clumsily fighting an older man in a suit using bad special effects.

"If you don't want to stay in bed tomorrow, you wanna do anything else?" He asked her, looking back at her. Chie thought to herself for a bit. "Well, you could come and stay at my place. It won't be much different than staying in bed here I admit, but I thought I should at least return the favor of staying at your place tonight." Yosuke smiled at her. "I think I'd like that. If there's nothing to do then we can just get in bed and do this again." He said while pulling Chie slightly closer to him, feeling how warm she was. She smiled before closing her eyes and gave a happy sigh.

"I'm so comfortable right now." She said. "Maybe we should just stay in bed the whole day." Yosuke gave a small laugh. "Maybe. But we'd have to meet everyone else eventually. Can't stay in bed forever." She responded with a playful smack to his shirt. "I know." Chie then opened her eyes and raised her head up to look at Yosuke. He raised an eyebrow before she grinned and gave him another kiss, this time holding it for thirty seconds or so.

When they broke, he responded with his own little smirk and kissed her back, holding this one for thirty-five seconds. After that kiss broke, Chie acted with mock annoyance. "Are you trying to outdo me in how long you can hold a kiss Mr Hanamura?" Yosuke responded in kind. "Maybe I am. Not my fault I'm better than you at it." She responded with feigned outrage before grinning at him.

"Alright, try to beat this." She held his hand in her own before pushing her lips softly onto his again, using her other free hand to stroke her boyfriend's hair. She playfully raised the stakes by holding onto this kiss for fourty seconds before breaking it. She gave him a proud look. "Well?" She challenged him.

Yosuke jokingly wrenched his neck to prepare himself before closing in and pressed his lips back on hers. This 'game' of theirs was definitely getting interesting considering it was now 2:55AM. He pulled out all the stops on this one, holding it for over a minute before breaking. They had to catch their breath on this one, Chie panting but also laughing a little. "I hate losing you know..." She then gave Yosuke a quick but sweet kiss on his lips. "But I'll make an exception. This time."

He cried out with victory in his head before pulling Chie closer to him and pulling the blanket further over them, letting the movie continue to play. "Guess we'll decide what we'll do tomorrow." Yosuke said while holding Chie's hand and stroking her hair slowly. She closed hey eyes with a happy sigh and smiled. "Looking forward to it." Not long after, sleep overtook them for the rest of the night.

_**February 15**__**th**__** 8:21AM**_

Yosuke slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He looked to the clock and saw it was morning. He turned to Chie... or he would have if she was there. He quickly got up and went downstairs, worried she left or it was a dream after all. He was relieved to see her in the kitchen getting some milk from the refridgerator. Chie turned and saw him standing there and smiled at him. "Morning. Sorry I didn't wait, was really hungry when I woke up. And..." She look to the table where her breakfast was; a simple bowl of cereal. "Well, I didn't exactly want to start your day with a fire."

Yosuke slowly walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss added with a warm smile. "It's alright. We can get something else to eat later if you want." He said before getting another bowl for himself. Chie nodded before filling her bowl with milk and handing it to her boyfriend and he did the same.

An hour later they were both sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV, Yosuke having an arm wrapped around Chie's waist. "What shall we do today then?" She asked looking at him. The third-year put a finger to his chin and shrugged. "Well, we haven't been to your place yet." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "True. And I did say my parents were gone for work. They know I like to spend some nights with Yukiko so they won't be worried about me." Yosuke nodded at her. "Well, no time like the present is there?" He stood up and held out his hand for Chie. "Shall we get going?" She smiled and took his hand. "Let's go then."

It was a fifteen minute walk to Chie's so there was no rush. It was another nice day in Inaba, the weather report said it would be all week luckily. What they didn't expect though was to run into one of their friends who was on his way to meet someone himself. Kanji Tatsumi.

"Hey Chie! Yosuke!" He called out to them before quickly jogging up to them. "What's up? You two up to anything?" The second-year asked them, seemingly not noticing that they were holding hands. Chie nodded before taking a quick glace at Yosuke. "We're just heading to my place. Might order some takeout later or something. How about you Kanji?"

Kanji took a second to catch his breath. "I... I was looking for Naoto." He scratched the back of his head nervously, praying his cheeks weren't getting hot. Yosuke raised an eyebrow. "Why's that? You need her for something?" Kanji almost felt his eyes pop out of his head. He never was good at not-being-awkward whenever Naoto was involved in anything to do with him.

"N-No! C-Can't a guy just see one of his friends once in a while? What's wrong with that?!" He said quickly and flustered. Chie however didn't fall for it, but chose not to press the issue. "Nothing at all Kanji. You can see whoever you want, when you want." The blonde nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah that's right. You understand Chie."

Yosuke shrugged. "Well, we haven't seen her if you planned on asking if we had. Though why don't you text her? You have her number right?" Kanji stood there. Ten seconds pass. Twenty. Thirty. His head fell and he groaned. "Right..." Chie patted him on the shoulder and started back for her house. "Sorry Kanji, we can't hang around long, but good luck finding Naoto." The second-year waved a hand slowly in response. "Is there a streetlamp I can headbutt...?" He then took out his phone.

About five minutes later Yosuke and Chie arrived at the latter's house. She took out her keys and after unlocking the door they went inside. Yosuke took a brief look around while he removed his jacket and shoes. He obviously hadn't been to Chie's house before, but it seemed like your normal house. Living room with kitchen, and there's obviously a bathroom and bedrooms.

His thought was blissfully interruptted when he felt two soft arms wrap around him. "So, welcome to my home. Feels weird saying that after all this time we've known eachother." Chie said with a little unhappiness creeping into her last comment. Yosuke responded with turning and wrapping his own arms around her and smiling. "Sounds fine to me. I just wonder how we're gonna fill the day."

Her response was her stomach grumbling, which brought a small laugh from the girl. "Well, I did say to Kanji we'd probably order some takeout. Aiya do deliver all day." She said with almost a sparkle in her eyes as she mentioned the chinese diner. Yosuke chuckled. "Sure, we can do that. Maybe watch a movie too? And keep eachother warm while we watch it?" Chie gave him a challenging grin. "It's not cold though." He responded by pulling her closer to him. "I know." He gave her a quick kiss before she went for the phone.

Fourty minutes later they were eating their food (both got noodles, simple but it still works) and watching one of Chie's DVDs. This one followed two police officers trying to solve the case of a kidnapped little girl, with actually having plenty of laughs along the way considering their styles and race. Chie said it was one of her all-time favourite comedies, and it did have the fighting action she loved which definitely helped. Yosuke also seemed to enjoy the movie, moreso the comedy because of how well the actors seemed to work together.

"I just had a thought." Chie said after finishing another bite of her noodles. "All of us haven't done anything since that karoke thing a while ago. Maybe next weekend we should all go out and do something again. Like a camping trip or something." Yosuke turned to her, a little disappointed it wouldn't be just the two of them, but shouldn't smother her either. They did have this weekend to themselves after all.

"It'd be much better than the trips school make us do. We won't have to work or anything!" He said with triumph which made Chie giggle. "Right. And we can all just relax and have fun. Beats fighting shadows all the time for practice." Yosuke nodded as he took another bite of the delicious noodles.

"After school tomorrow we should set it up. You think the others will come too?" Chie gave a confident nod. "Yeah, they don't have anywhere else to go right now until they sort out whatever it is that made them arrive here in the first place. Doubt a camping trip will harm them." She said with a smile. "Not to mention it'll be our first camping trip..." She moved her hand ontop of his. "As a couple too."

Yosuke smiled warmly at her before taking her hand into his own. "Yeah. First of many I hope." They both finished their takeout before getting comfortable on the couch, both laying on it with Chie resting her head on Yosuke's chest. Still watching the movie they both laughed occassionally while they both also consistently holding eachother close and giving eachother quick kisses.

"I know it won't sound like something I'd usually say, but even though we haven't done that much these past two days, this is probably the best weekend I've had in a long time." Chie said while looking up at Yosuke. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, same here. Don't know how I would have got through yesterday if you didn't text me."

Chie stroked his hair as she smiled at him. She had never felt so happy in her life. "Gotta wonder how everyone will react seeing us together." Yosuke almost doubled-back as he remembered that no-one else knew yet, though he did woder how Kanji never noticed. "Well, they better learn to like it. Yosuke and Chie are together forever and it's gonna stay that way!" He said out loud almost as a rallying speech.

While with anyone else Chie would have laughed, she just gave him a small 'aww' while grinning. "You'd defend me would you?" Yosuke tried and failed to hide the blush on his cheeks while looking at her. "W-Well yeah. You ARE my girlfriend after all..." Chie gave a small giggle as she slowly stroked the side of Yosuke's face.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Yosuke's cheeks felt hotter as he grumbled. "You're not helping you know..." Chie again giggled as she gave him another kiss.

Meanwhile on the bench at the riverbed, Kanji was still staring at his phone. "How hard can it be to text one person..."

"Kanji?" The blond turned to see Naoto standing in the distance holding two drinks.

_**Okay. Took WAY longer than it should have, not to mention a few people actually wanted a sequel-fic so some added pressure there. This will set up some future events (if Kanji wasn't completely subtle enough) though I will still need to explain how the Sonic team got here. I do still need to finish off the other Joe/Naoto/Yosuke friendship fic I have, though that'll take place before 'Tomboy Valentine'.**_

_**For Souji/Naoto fans, I will do fics on them at some point but I can't really say when. And the pairings for this little 'arc' will be Yosuke/Chie and Kanji/Naoto.**_

_**Not sure if all the events in the fics will just be little short events like these, but I do have something big planned, apart from the 'big event' that got the Sonic team here. But I'm gonna do plenty of these first to get into the 'P4 groove'.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who have reviewed my stories so far, while I admit I'm less pleased with this one than the first 'Tomboy Valentine' fic, I do hope this satisfies all fans of this pairing.**_


End file.
